Electrical controls and overcurrent devices presently protect power in buildings feeder circuit irregularities. The controls may include a draw out power circuit breaker switchgear assembly, metal-enclosed distribution switchboards, panelboards mounted in or on the transformer sections and other secondary protective devices. Electrical systems in commercial buildings usually include panelboards utilizing fusible or circuit breaker devices, or both. Local circuit distribution panels have most of the overcurrent devices rated at 30 A (amperes) or less, for which neutral connections are provided. These panels fit in between studs or other structural members and are scattered throughout the building as load centers.
Energy management systems (EMS) for reducing building energy consumption use computer-based controllers. These EMS controllers can be used to control virtually all energy using equipment in buildings and industrial plants. Equipment controlled include fans, pumps, boilers, chillers, lights and specialized equipment.
The individual instruments and computer components usually have all exposed metal parts connected to the power supply ground. During faults on utility supply lines, potential differences of several hundred volts may be generated between local electrical equipment and a substation ground up to several thousand feet away. On a less spectacular scale, leakage currents may produce potential differences of many millivolts between instruments within a same room, causing errors in the proper operation of the devices.
Traditionally, wiring of building facilities is designed with over capacity to assure adequate capability in worst-case electrical load scenarios, employing large wires. Because of impedance differences throughout, ground wires are commonly returned from a load to a reference node, but voltage differences remain causing power losses.
It is the object of present invention to provide for a simplified wiring installation. It is another object that the installation reduce conductor volume required in over-specification using excessively large wires without compromising wiring utility by continually redistributing electrical load among a variable network of wires. It is a further object that installation be achieved using lesser-skilled labor and in less time, thereby reducing the cost of installation.
It is a yet another object that the resulting wiring installation be maintained at near-zero ground thereby conserving electrical power by eliminating EMF differences between ground points.